Bored Battle! Akreious Battle 1!
A short battle test page because I don't want a story, just an awesome fight scene. It also helps me hone my battle scenes a little more. LETS DO THIS! Expect a lot of these when I'm bored. Exodus walks through the forest, sipping his healing potion like it's tea. "The towns people back there just threw these healing potions at me. What's up with that" He said out loud, but stopped in his tracks when he felt faint vibrations in the air. Silently under his breath, he spoke. "Greater Hearing", as his ears glowed in a orange aura. He heard faint painful moans and screams, and faint "Just hurry and give me your stuff and we won't need to hurt you or your kids again, Woman". That was all Hirika needed to hear and suddenly, without warning, Hirika burst into a tier 6 Speed Spell and in an instant like a lightning bolt, The offender's head was half away across the field. The woman was crying, with 4 kids, one with a knife into her shoulder already. The thieves looked at Hirika in fear, before they started shouting and casting tier 2 magic spells. "Bleeding!", "Shockwave!" And "Bullet!" Are the three spells the rogue casters said, but the moment it touched Hirika, it simply bounced off, The thieves with their mouthes open. "H-How..." They asked. Hirika simply smiled. "Well you see, I'm the dreaded Exodus. And I have this neat little thing, of where anything Twin Maximize or lower, will not even leave a breeze on my jacket." He spoke, where he moved so quickly he was a blur, and in a moment, the mother was freed and her kids was standing behind her. "How!? You can't possibly be the real Exodus! Come on guys, pour our magic into one spell!" The leader mage shouted at his pawns. Hirika simply shook his head in disappointment, before he tried to say he'd finish them off, the leader took out a big blue crystal. "BEHOLD! THE ONE ITEM NO MAN OR GIANT CAN STAND AGAINST! THE HOLY JUDGEMENT OF THE ANGELS THEMSELVES! ARISE!!" He shouted, where he then suddenly stabbed both of his comrade's heads with a ritual knife, sucking their souls into the crystal and coming out, a Gigantic Angelic Beast. "WATCH AS YOUR FINAL MOMENTS SHALL BE JUDGED!! HAHAHAHA!" He shouted. The woman and the children simply cowering in the corner. Hirika didn't even bat an eye, he put his palm into his face. "I'm really speachless... really." He said. This made the magician laugh. "Really!? I guess it can't be helped!" He shouted. "I'm speachless. How can you use this childs play against me!?" Hirika suddenly shouted at the mage. "W-What!? No, That's impossible! This angel summon is capable of tier 6 Magic!" He shouted, trying to calm himself. "Then try it on me, Mighty Mage." He gestured the mage to hit him. "GLADLY! QUICKLY! ARCH ANGEL! TRIPLE MAXIMIZE MAGIC! ANTI MATTER BLAST!" He shouted, the Angel suddenly bursting into hundreds of black shards and forming a giant energy cannon, shooting a giant black laser directly into Hirika. "Hahahaha! Take that, Fake Exodus!". But his victory was cut very short as He then heard Hirika laughing in the fire. "Oh well you look at that, you scratched my hair strand!" Hirika laughed, To the fear of the Mage. In that instant, Hirika swiped his hand across the beam and sent it back flying into the Arch Angel, smashing it into the side of the mountain and knocking it out. "Here, Mage. I will show you what a true Triple Maximize Magic is." Hirika said as he laughed and floated into the sky, summoning 3 magic circles infront of him. "TRIPLE MAXIMIZE MAGIC! EXODUS CANNON!" He shouted as the 3 circles collapsed into a golf ball sized beam, then suddenly expanding to the size of the mountain mid way. The Arch Angel screeched as the titanic Red Beam completely disintegrated it, and taking the majority of the mountain with it. Hirika floated down smiling. "Quick all of you Normals! use your skills to kill him!" The leader shouted. "But sir..." They protested, but is given a look that implied he'd kill their families so they complied and all started buffing themselves, with speed, durability, attack, and more. Before long, they started attacking. But however much damage they did and no matter how much blood they spilled, his wounds closed up so quickly that he heals faster than they could deal damage to him. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, WE THREW EVERYTHING WE HAD!" They protested. Hirika started heuristically laughing. "Here, I'll let you guys have a full hour to try and hit here" Hirika said, and he exposed his soul, which will instantly kill him if it goes out. The thieves immediately went for it and tried to get a single hit in, but all failed. The thieves would constantly try to strike until Hirika had, had enough and suddenly in a swift move that they were not able to see, snapped half of their necks, "So, Besides just finding your god, how's your health insurance?" Hirika said as he walked closer to the thieves. They're now just trying to run as fast as they can. "Aww how cute" Hirika said, then floated into the air and charged to deliver the final blow. "Quadruple Maximize Magic, TRI GALAXY!" He shouted as three magic circles appeared in a triangle around him and one in the middle. All of them fired a beam which combined into a giant beam of Hydrogen and star dust. In a split second, The entire forest was blown over and nothing of the thieves were left. "Pfft. Weaklings. if Mebius was here, They'd get destroyed even more." He said. He landed and turned to the frightened woman and her kids. "So. How good are you in sewing?" he said as he ruffled his jacket to dust off. Category:Akreious